


Dogs Are a Girl's Best Friend

by DanversLance04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Crush on Lena Luthor, Kara and Lena both have cute dogs, Kara and Lena meet thanks to their dogs, SuperCorp, Supercorp softness, Supercorps and dogs, Their dogs are their wingmen, dog park au, fluff oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversLance04/pseuds/DanversLance04
Summary: Kara meets Lena at a dog park and is, of couse, a gay mess





	Dogs Are a Girl's Best Friend

Lena Luthor. Billionaire CEO of L-Corp and owner of CatCo Worldwide Media. A name known by everyone. However, what many people didn’t know was that Lena Luthor had a soft spot for man’s best friend: dogs. She loved dogs so much, she adopted a furry friend a few years back and named him Oisin. He was such an important part of her life, that she would bring him with her to work every day, and her office quickly started looking like a pet store. Being rich meant that Oisin was spoiled rotten, and the highlight of her day was taking her dog to the park after work, where they would spend the next couple of hours playing fetch and running around. It was strange at first for the people who took their dogs to that park to see professional businesswoman Lena Luthor chasing her dog, playing fetch with him or teaching him a new trick, but this sight soon became something normal for them, and it was evident that Lena loved her dog with every fiber of her being. 

******************************

Supergirl was used to meeting animals while on duty – lizards….which turn into large, fire breathing dragons, snakes, cats….you name it, she saw it. But her favourites were the dogs. She always considered herself to be more of a dog person, even though as a child she had a beloved pet cat named Streaky. Maybe she preferred dogs since she had more in common with dogs than cats (hence the nickname ‘puppy Danvers’) . So it was no surprise to anyone that when Kara found a small puppy in an abandoned garage, she took the orphaned puppy with her back to her apartment to eagerly show it to her sister.

******************************

“So…you just found a dog…and you’re keeping it?” Alex slowly asked as she watched her sister roll around on the carpet (like an idiot) next to the puppy, who was doing the exact same thing as Kara. 

When Kara brought the puppy home, it seemed weak and scared, but after a few hours of scarfing down the dog food Alex got him when she went to get some supplies for him, and adjusting to the new environment, Kara’s new furry friend seemed to be doing much better. 

“Yeah!” Kara exclaimed. “Isn’t this exciting? Look at how adorable he is! He deserves a loving home.” She proceeded to pick the puppy up gently and hand him to Alex.

“Kara, are you sure you’re ready for a pet like this? Dogs bring along a lot of responsibilities”

“I’m not a child, Alex. I can take care of a puppy.” She said as she rolled her eyes at her older sister.

“Have you picked a name yet? Since you’re officially his new owner, he needs a name” Alex said whilst petting the tiny white dog’s head. 

“I haven’t really thought of a name…” the Krytonian confessed. “He’s pure white…maybe Snowy?” she suggested.

Alex shook her head. “Too basic”

“Snowflake?”

“Same problem”

Kara frowned. She was usually so creative, but nothing seemed to pop into her head. She continued to stare long and hard at the puppy resting in Alex’s hands.

“How about…Sparky?“ Alex suggested with a smirk on her face.

“Sparky!” she yelled excitedly as she took her new pet from her sister and held him close. The tiny dog reacted by barking softly and proceeded to lick Kara’s face, making his owner giggle happily. 

During the next few months, Sparky’s health improved drastically, and he seemed much happier with Kara, who had devoted all her free time to taking care of him and making sure he’s happy and healthy. After a few weeks of taking him on short walks around the block and mostly staying indoors, Kara decided to try something new, so she took him to a dog park located near her apartment. 

******************************

Kara squealed internally at the sight of the dogs at the park. The number of dogs, all different shapes, colours and sizes, made Kara so happy . She pulled a tennis ball out of her bag, one of Sparky’s favourite toys, unhooked his leash, and threw the ball. Sparky bolted after the toy the second Kara released it from her hand, but she underestimated her strength, and the ball landed much further than she wanted it to. While her puppy was running after the ball, she took the opportunity to look around and observe the people around her. 

One woman stood out from the crown and caught Kara’s eye. She seemed to be a bit shorter than Kara, and had long, raven coloured hair which cascaded beautifully down her shoulders. Her eyes were covered by a pair of sunglasses, so she couldn’t see her eyes properly, but Kara was willing to bet her all her superpowers that you could get lost in her eyes, which were probably some kind of mesmerizing colour. She was wearing casual attire: a simple grey hoodie, sweatpants and sneakers which looked expensive. Kara was impressed by how gorgeous and irresistible she looked, even in casual clothing. A greyhound ran up to her and dropped a frisbee at her feet, earning a cheer from the woman. She knelt down and scratched behind the dog’s ears. Kara couldn’t help but envy the dog who was receiving so much attention from her. She wanted the woman to run her hands through her hair, eventually going down further and further till she reached-  
It was Sparky’s barking that made Kara snap out of her thoughts and return back to reality. She looked down at her dog, who had returned with his toy and was waiting for her to throw it again. Kara spent the rest of the time subtly glancing at the woman, unable to gather the courage to approach her. Not only was she gorgeous, but Kara could’ve sworn that this wasn’t the first time she’s seen the woman. “Maybe she modeled...she’s stunning enough for it” Kara thought to herself as she watched the woman exit the park with her dog bouncing by her side

******************************

All Kara could think about was the woman and her dog. She kicked herself for not being courageous enough to talk to her while she has the chance. She was a superhero after all. She faced much worse things...why couldn’t she speak to another woman? 

Kara kept returning to that same park every day after work, hoping to find the woman, and sure enough, the woman would be there every day, playing with her dog. Each time Kara saw her, she'd always be wearing casual attire with a pair of sunglasses perched on her nose, and more importantly, she always looked stunning.  
For the first couple of times, Kara would simply sit down on a bench nearby and admire her from afar, and quickly look away and blush wherever the woman turned to look in her direction. The sound of her voice made Kara’s insides turn into jelly. It was heavenly and smooth like syrup. She'd never heard something so sweet before. It was funny how even though she didn’t know anything about the woman, she was still deeply infatuated with her.  
When Kara and Sparky visited the park for the fifth time, Kara noticed that Sparky seemed to have made friends with the greyhound which belonged to the woman she was infatuated with. She looked around, hoping to find the woman, but she was nowhere to be seen. Kara took the opportunity to film Sparky playing with the other dog. For a few moments, she forgot about the raven-haired woman, and focused solely on her puppy playing with the other dog. 

“Seems like they're friends” a voice behind Kara said, making her jump. She turned around and found herself standing near the woman she was obsessed with. She looked like she usually did – drop dead gorgeous. 

“I...umm...yeah!” was all she managed to get out, and she chuckled nervously. 

“That’s Oisin over there” she said as she pointed to the grey dog playing with Sparky, “and I’m Lena”

As she introduced herself, the woman slid her pair of sunglasses off her face and extended her arm for a handshake. 

As Kara looked into Lena's beautiful eyes, she realized that she was shaking hands with Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, one of the largest companies in National City. Kara was crushing on a celebrity. And not just any celebrity. A gorgeous, genius businesswoman. 

“Y-you’re Lena Luthor!” Kara gasped as she firmly grasped Lena's hand. 

Lena chuckled. “Yes I am”

“I-im a huge fan! I’ve been seeing you around here for a while now but I never got the courage to introduce myself or say hi, but I knew you looked familiar for a reason, and I didn’t recognise you immediately because I’ve only seen you in tight dresses and high heels on the covers of magazines, which by the way, you always looked drop dead gorgeous in, and you usually don’t have sunglasses on your face either, so I couldn’t see your eyes properly" Kara stopped when she realised that she was just rambling and she sounded like a weird person. 

Lena chuckled. “Just because I’m the famous Lena Luthor, doesn’t mean I don’t have interests in my life. And my interest happens to be my dog, whom I would do anything for. So what’s your name?” 

“Kara. Kara Danvers” she blurted out after a rather long pause. Truth be told, she may have even forgotten what her name was. “And the dog...” She paused to scan the area for her dog, and when she spotted him, she pointed at him and continued: “his name is Sparky”

“Sparky" Lena repeated to herself. “Cute name for a cute dog. Sparky and Oisin seem to be getting along well together, don’t you think?”. She turned her head away from the dogs to look at Kara, who nodded. 

Kara's curiosity got the best of her. “What does the name Oisin mean?” 

“It’s an Irish name. It means little deer. I think it’s adorable.”

Kara smiled. “well, he is adorable. His eyes are so beautiful.”

“Sparky looks like the dog that Supergirl rescued" Lena commented 

Ķara chuckled. If only she knew... 

Sparky came back running to Kara, with his tennis ball in his mouth and Oisin hot on his trail. When Oisin spotted Kara, he ran up to her to greet her. She knelt down and pet him, and his tail swished rapidly from side to side. 

“You’re good with dogs. Maybe you could dog-sit Oisin sometime.” Lena suggested as she raised her eyebrows and smirked.

“I'd love to!” Kara replied, maybe a little too excitedly. 

The CEO pulled out a business card and pen from her pocket, scribbled something on the back of the card and handed it to the blonde woman. 

“On the front there’s my professional phone number for contacting me during work hours. On the back I wrote my personal number. I’ll let you decide what to use that one for”  
She winked at Kara, who was gawking at the card in her hand with her mouth open. By the time she returned to her senses, Lena had started to walk away from her with Oisin attached to leash. Before she disappeared from Kara's sight, she turned around and mouthed the words ‘call me’ , to which Kara eagerly nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this oneshot!  
> Feel free to leave a comment or question below! I also take prompts and suggestions :)


End file.
